desaparecido
by Miranda cullen 18
Summary: Isabela swan buscaba iniciar una nueva vida pero por un accidente fue a parar a manos del asesino en serie de mujeres mas buscado, Edward Cullen ¿como lograra salvarse si el le roba el corazon?
1. Chapter 1

**DESAPARECIDO**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Si lees esto es bajo tu responsabilidad no quiero reclamos ni nada por el estilo por favor ya están advertidos :D

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

Ella daría cualquier cosa por un café. Una jarra enorme, llena hasta el borde, con el más rico, más caliente, más oscuro elixir colombiano que haya agraciado una taza de café alguna vez hubiera parecido un regalo de los dioses en este momento. Pero en este punto, pensó tristemente, aún una taza a medio llenar de Dixie, que sabía más a agua que a granos, habría sido suficiente para hacerle dar piruetas de alegría.

Isabela Swan suspiró mientras su camioneta roja subía plácidamente otra ruta de montaña, nevada y serpenteante. Había estado siguiendo esa ruta temporaria por más de una hora, y comenzaba a preocuparse de que alguien se hubiera olvidado de poner el muy necesario cartel que habría prevenido que siguiera la dirección equivocada.

Un semirremolque había colisionado en la autopista alrededor de una hora antes de que ella la tomara, dejando los carriles intransitables. La policía presentó rápidamente un desvío temporal por un terreno montañoso, desviando el tráfico por un pequeño pueblo minero en las tierras remotas de Virginia del Oeste. No es que hubiera demasiado tráfico para desviar a las once de la noche de un martes en un área rural escasamente poblada. Realmente, Isabela todavía no se había cruzado con otro par de faros.

Por primera vez, desde que comenzó la pequeña travesía por esa ruta inusual, empezó a tener una sensación de alarma. Estaba totalmente oscuro afuera, no había más que las luces altas de la camioneta para romper la desapacible oscuridad. Cuanto más conducía por el empinado terreno, más espesos se ponían los bosques invernales a cada lado de la pequeña ruta. Era escalofriante aquí afuera, pensó, y se le pararon los pequeños pelos de la nuca. Oscuro, remoto y escalofriante.

No pertenecía a ese lugar, lo sabía. bella, se sintió –y estaba– fuera de su ambiente natural. Para una chica de ciudad de las llanuras de Clearwater, Florida, aun algo tan simple como manejar por la autopista le ponía los nervios de punta. Las montañas nevadas por las que pasaba la autopista eran las más empinadas que había visto. A esa altitud, los vientos eran duros durante los meses de invierno, y golpeaban contra la camioneta haciéndole sentir que iba a salir volando y caería del acantilado en cualquier momento. Se sentía menos protegida de los elementos naturales de lo que se hubiera sentido conduciendo una lata con cuatro ruedas pegadas con cola.

La autopista había sido lo suficientemente mala. Conducir por el extraño caminito serpenteante enclavado en algún lugar de los Montes Apalaches era mil veces peor.

bella, respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, diciéndose a sí misma que no debía asustarse. Así que estaba oscuro afuera. Así que el viento bramaba como un demonio de una película de clase B. Así que el camino de ripio se había vuelto barro y nieve derretida hacía quince minutos…

"Genial", murmuró en voz baja. "Esto es simplemente genial".

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que dar la vuelta y seguir el camino sinuoso para el otro lado hasta llegar a alguna forma de civilización, pero no había precisamente ningún lugar para girar. Podía detenerse en el medio de la "ruta", supuso, y tratar de dar la vuelta, pero con su suerte finalmente divisaría a otro vehículo mientras intentaba llevar a cabo la proeza, que saldría de la nada y embestiría el costado de su auto nuevo.

Al principio, dio por sentado que estaba siguiendo el desvío correctamente, pero no podía recordar la última vez que vio un cartel indicador. Peor aún, había girado varias veces en la última hora y ahora no estaba del todo segura de poder encontrar el camino de vuelta en la mitad de la noche. Especialmente, cuando consideró que la nevada había sido leve pero constante, así que las huellas de la camioneta probablemente ya estaban cubiertas.

Qué manera más irónica de comenzar su nueva vida, pensó bella, frunciendo el ceño. Los treinta y cuatro se suponía que serían la edad en que haría que la vida sucedería en lugar de esperar que venga a ella. Podía diseñar bases de datos desde cualquier lugar, pero como su cliente más importante estaba en la ciudad capital de Charleston, Virginia del Oeste, decidió mudarse, después de divorciarse de Jacob, e instalarse en la soñolienta casa sureña sobre el río, donde las cuatro estaciones estaban bien diferenciadas.

Parecía casi idílico en comparación con el departamento sobre la playa, húmedo y siempre caliente, lleno de malos recuerdos, que había dejado un día atrás. Y aún podía ser idílico, si solamente pudiera encontrar el camino de vuelta a la ruta conocida.

La mirada de bella se dirigió distraída hacia el medidor de combustible. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que tenía menos de un octavo del tanque. _¡Genial!_ _Esto es simplemente genial._ Exhaló, mientras esa sensación de alarma crecía a pasos agigantados.

Estaba totalmente oscuro afuera, el viento bramaba ferozmente, estaba conduciendo por un camino con barro y nieve derretida que llevaba Dios sabe dónde, estaba nevando más fuerte, y ahora la camioneta andaba con los gases del combustible que quedaba. Se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan aterrorizada.

Bella se aferró al volante con tanta firmeza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y sus ojos chocolate se agrandaron cuando el angosto camino que estaba transitando se volvía imposiblemente angosto. "Mierda", murmuró, decidiendo que ya era más que tiempo de dar la vuelta. El bosque cubierto de nieve a cada lado del diminuto camino se estaba volviendo más espeso… y de alguna manera, mucho más intimidante.

Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior; gotas de transpiración brotaban de su frente. Se acomodó distraídamente un mechón rebelde de cabello castaño con destellos rojizos detrás de la oreja mientras sus cavilaciones se tornaban desagradables. Ridículo como sonaba, incluso a ella misma, tenía miedo de detener la camioneta lo suficiente como para darle la vuelta. Detenerse implicaba vulnerabilidad, dejándola desnuda ante un ataque externo, aun si se detenía por unos pocos segundos.

Bella exhaló, desviando la atención de esos pensamientos dramáticos. "Has mirado demasiadas películas de terror, nena", susurró mientras levantaba el pie del acelerador y frenaba lentamente. No había visto otro vehículo, mucho menos otra persona, por millas, por más de una hora ya. La posibilidad de que algún psicópata suelto la atrapara mientras daba marcha atrás en un vehículo con las puertas trabadas era nula.

La camioneta se detuvo, la falta de movimiento acentuaba el sonido del viento invernal de los Apalaches, que bramaba afuera de la barricada de las ventanas. Se dijo a sí misma que debía ignorarlo, olvidarse de que estaba sola en medio del bosque sobre la cima de una montaña en plena noche, y concentrarse en salir de allí de una buena vez.

Retrocedió lo suficiente como para dar vuelta el vehículo, y se quedó sin aliento cuando su visión periférica se topó con una especie de movimiento. Su respiración se detuvo inmediatamente. Parpadeó y volvió a mirar, incrédula.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición", murmuró mientras seguía dando vuelta la camioneta. Rogó que estuviera imaginando cosas, porque no vio nada ni nadie al mirar por segunda vez. _¡Simplemente sal de aquí!_, se dijo a sí misma mientras el vehículo se enderezaba y ella pisaba el acelerador. _¡Ahora!_

Bella pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban exageradamente cuando apretaba de golpe el pedal. Probablemente, no fue el reflejo más rápido que tuvo alguna vez, ya que la camioneta patinó de inmediato. Una mezcla de barro y hielo derretido voló hacia todos los lados, golpeando con fuerza el parabrisas y haciendo que su corazón golpee como si fuera una roca en su pecho.

Otro movimiento hacia la izquierda apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar que había visto algo cuando la sombra de un hombre de gran tamaño apareció como de la nada. Gritó mientras clavaba los frenos y viraba rápidamente hacia la derecha para no llevarlo por delante, luego volvió a gritar cuando por un momento perdió el control de la camioneta e hizo un trompo.

Temblando como una hoja, trató de recuperarse del trompo, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando el vehículo patinó fuera del camino y se dirigió directamente hacia el tronco de un grueso roble. Incapaz de hacer nada más que enmudecer del susto, miró con estupor y desconcierto cómo su vehículo nuevo color cereza colisionaba contra un fuerte roble, haciendo pedazos todo el frente y quemando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Desesperada, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver si el hombre todavía estaba por ahí, o si se lo había imaginado completamente.

El airbag automático en la columna de dirección se activó, y, un segundo después, el dispositivo salvavidas la golpeó en un costado de la cabeza y casi la mata. Boqueó cuando la embistió, y sus ojos claros se le fueron para atrás.

_Por favor no dejes que me desmaye,_ pensó aterrorizada mientras la sombra de un hombre de gran tamaño y muy real emergía del bosque. _Ay, Dios –ay, por favor– me debo haber golpeado la cabeza…_

Bella comenzó a perder la visión en el preciso momento en que la figura del extraño aparecía frente al faro que le quedó sano y comenzaba a caminar firmemente hacia su camioneta. Era enorme –medía al menos un pie más que los cinco pies de altura de ella– y llevaba puesto una especie de traje de faena de una pieza. Su cara era sombría; su penetrante mirada, intensa.

Mientras se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos, consideró la posibilidad de que quizás el extraño era un mecánico. Los mecánicos suelen usar ese tipo de overoles azules. Quizás hasta podría ayudarle a arreglar la camioneta.

Su mirada desfalleciente se desvió rápidamente hacia las manos cubiertas de venas del extraño. Hirvió de histeria cuando vio que sus manos estaban encadenadas. Y pensó, mientras una sensación helada de horror atravesaba su cuerpo, que sus tobillos también lo estaban…

El corazón de bella latía con violencia en su pecho, aun mientras se deslizaba hacia el vacío de la inconsciencia. Era un preso que se había escapado, gritaba en su mente, mientras estaba inevitablemente a punto de desmayarse. Ay, Dios…

_Ay, por favor_, pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban irrevocablemente, _¡por favor, que alguien me ayude!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pues aquí esta adaptación espero que les guste y me digan que les parece. Es mi primera adaptación asi que no sean duros con migo xfas besitos : D


	2. Chapter 2

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes no me pertenecen

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

Bella gimió suavemente al tratar de abrir sus pesados párpados. Arrugó la cara cuando un dolor fuerte y constante le atravesó el lado derecho del cerebro. Gimió, levantando la mano instintivamente para cubrir el área lastimada.

Lentamente, comenzó a tomar conciencia de los hechos que se sucedieron antes de registrar el dolor. El divorcio de Jacob luego de que se acostó con varias mujeres distintas, cuando juntó sus cosas y se mudó a Charleston, el desvío de la autopista, el miedo que sintió al estar en el medio de la nada sola…

La camioneta que patinó. El choque contra el árbol. El airbag que se activó…

El extraño.

Se paralizó. El extraño. El hombre de gran tamaño que llevaba puesto lo que ahora comprendía que era un uniforme de prisión.

Ay, maldición, ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿Estaría allí? ¿Él la habría llevado a alguna parte? ¿O estaría aún en la camioneta, abandonada en el medio de un paisaje invernal de montaña, con un vehículo destruido y heridas internas como únicas armas para defenderse? Mientras su vientre se apretaba y se anudaba, deseó fervientemente que la última opción fuera cierta. Tenía un teléfono celular, recordó. En algún lugar de su nuevo y destruido bebé había un medio para llamar por ayuda.

Bella trató de abrir los ojos una vez más, cuando un sonido extraño y cercano le hizo arrugar la frente El ruido constante era extraño, pero a la vez, desconcertantemente familiar. Aunque no podía ubicarlo, se dio cuenta de que debía poder hacerlo.

Árboles. Por alguna razón el sonido chirriante le trajo árboles a la mente. ¿Pero qué de ellos? ¿Árboles que estaban talando, quizás? No, pensó, no era eso. Árboles que…

Árboles que estaban serruchando. Eso es lo que le vino a la mente. Árboles que estaban serruchando…

Su respiración se detuvo.

Un serrucho, lo que escuchaba era un serrucho.

Tragó pesadamente, pudiendo aventurar la atinada suposición de que muy probablemente no fuera un árbol lo que se estaba serruchando. Muy probablemente era metal, el metal de dos grilletes que recordaba con creciente conciencia y claridad.

¡Ay, Dios!, pensó bella, con el corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho, Tengo que abrir los ojos y largarme de aquí. ¡Largarme de aquí antes que termine de sacarse esos grilletes y yo no pueda correr más rápido que él!

"Me preguntaba cuándo despertarías", murmuró una voz masculina. El ruido de metal golpeando contra un piso de madera estrelló inmediatamente todas sus esperanzas de correr más rápido que él. Se había sacado los grilletes. "Ya podrías abrir los ojos. Sé que estás despierta".

El nudo en su vientre se hizo más tirante. Sus senos subían y bajaban con su respiración dificultosa. No quería abrir los ojos. Ay, cielos, ver al dueño de la voz baja pero dominante haría parecer demasiado real a esta pesadilla.

Pero es real. Es real y mejor que te hagas cargo. Piensa en una forma de escapar de él,Isabella. ¡Por una vez en tus patéticos treinta y cuatro años, usa tu maldito cerebro!

Desafortunadamente, su cerebro y su sistema nervioso estaban sintiendo las afecciones de demasiada realidad. La realidad era que la habían secuestrado; no había forma de que un convicto en fuga la deje ir así como así. La realidad también dictaba que el extraño no estuvo preso por un crimen menor como una infracción de tránsito. Nadie se molestaría en escapar de la cárcel si su falta fuera menor y tuviera derecho a la libertad condicional en unos pocos meses.

Su respiración se volvió más pesada al analizar las posibilidades. Sólo podía esperar que fuera un delito administrativo, aunque fuera uno serio. La idea de ser secuestrada por un malversador de fondos era mucho más digerible que muchas otras situaciones que le machacaban la cabeza.

Incendio provocado. Tráfico de drogas. Asesinato…

El ruido de pasos que se acercaban la dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron rápidamente y chocaron con otros verde esmeralda, intensos y horrorosamente familiares. Ella se paralizó.

"Ay, Dios mío", susurró bella. Ella conocía esa cara, aun cubierta de una barba incipiente como estaba. Todos en Florida conocían esa cara. El estado entero la vio plasmada en todos los noticieros. ¿Pero qué hacía aquí un fugitivo buscado que era conocido por acechar a su presa por el límite entre Florida y Georgia, a millas y millas, en Virginia del Oeste?

El extraño que asomaba amenazadoramente sobre ella, el que se veía más siniestro a cada minuto, no era ningún extraño. No exactamente. Lo reconoció sin problemas. Hasta sabía su nombre.

"Usted es Edward cullen", susurró, con la voz que se le atoraba en el fondo de la garganta. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta, tan pronto como las palabras salieron trastabillando de su boca, que hubiera sido más atinado simular que no tenía idea de quién era.

Esos ojos suyos, intensos y sombríos, pasaron por su cara, luego bajaron hacia su pecho jadeante. De repente recordó por qué era que lo habían condenado, por qué lo estaban buscando. No era por malversación de fondos, o tráfico de drogas, o incluso asesinato, aunque todos parecían delitos preferibles en ese momento.

El hombre enorme y musculoso que ahora tenía todo el poder sobre ella era lo que la policía de Florida llamaba un predador sexual, pensó bella aterrorizada, sintiéndose como si fuera a desmayarse por segunda vez. Era un violador serial, sádico…

Su cabeza color cobrizo apareció lentamente. Una cicatriz angulosa que zigzagueaba por el costado derecho de su quijada se hizo visible. Esta cicatriz era básicamente lo que terminó condenándolo en primer lugar. No muchos hombres pueden alegar tener una similar. Se parecía a un rayo imperfecto.

El corte de su cabello le daba un aspecto rígido, impiadoso. El tatuaje de serpiente que rodeaba su brazo cubierto de venas le agregaba un toque más amenazador a toda la situación. Era alto, muy musculoso, y de aspecto severo.

Su mirada verde esmeralda indescifrable rastrilló sus senos nuevamente antes de pasar rápidamente a su cara otra vez.

Ay, Dios, pensó bella, con la respiración tan pesada que ya sabía que estaba cerca del desmayo. Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto escalofriantemente real. Había sido secuestrada, no tenía dudas, desaparecida sin rastro alguno para el mundo exterior. Nunca se iría de aquí sin ser tocada, quizás ni siquiera viva.

Edward cullen era un violador serial de un pie y probablemente ciento cincuenta libras más que bella. Era un violador serial que no pudo tocar una mujer en más de cinco años; no hasta ahora, no hasta que se escapó.

La mirada horrorizada de bella chocó con la temible mirada de él. Recordó el más reciente informe del noticiero que vio sobre él, el que afirmaba que sus dos últimas víctimas habían sido encontradas acuchilladas brutalmente y abandonadas a su muerte.

Era un asesino también. Un violador y un asesino. La ironía de que iba a morir porque alguien dejó de poner carteles que señalizaran el desvío con precisión no se le pasó por alto.

"¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?", susurró.

.

.

.

Ohhh ahora que pasara…. Espero que les este gustando

Cada vez se pondrá mejor se los prometo


	3. Chapter 3

.

Capítulo 3

Una de sus cejas se levantó lentamente mientras la miraba fijamente a la cara. "No lo he decidido", murmuró. "Te lo haré saber cuando lo haga". Dio media vuelta y caminó al otro lado de lo que ella ahora reconocía como una especie de cabaña de troncos.

Bella cerró brevemente los ojos, lo suficiente como para respirar hondo en un esfuerzo por no desmayarse nuevamente. Edward cullen, pensó, mientras la bilis le subía por la garganta. Allá en Florida era considerado más infame que Ted Bundy, y más despiadado también. Ted Bundy, el hombre que el estado ejecutó en la silla eléctrica hace años, supuestamente dejaba a sus víctimas inconscientes enseguida, y esperaba hasta que estuvieran muertas para hacerles cosas espantosas. Según los rumores, Edward cullen les hacía todo eso a sus presas mientras aún vivían… y eran consientes de lo que les estaba haciendo.

La ráfaga de adrenalina que experimentó inicialmente al reconocerlo se esfumó, dejándola entumecida y helada hasta los huesos. Sus dientes empezaron a castañetear mientras observaba la cabaña a su alrededor, buscando posibles rutas de escape. Sólo había una… la puerta de entrada. De alguna manera, darse cuenta de eso la hizo sentir más desesperanzada aún, más hundida y deprimida.

La cabaña de troncos era pequeña, muy pequeña. Consistía en una única habitación dividida en tres ambientes distintos. Pegado a la estufa a leña estaba el dormitorio, que equivalía a la cama, sobre la que la habían recostado, y una nudosa cómoda de pino. Del lado más "alejado" de la cabaña, donde estaba parado Edward cullen ahora, estaba la cocina. La conformaban una hornalla diminuta, una pequeña y nudosa mesa de pino, y dos aparadores. Y, finalmente, había un baño en el centro. No ostentaba más que un inodoro.

Dios santo del cielo, se dijo a sí misma, no podía morir aquí, mientras sus dientes castañeteaban como locos. Aquí no. Por favor, aquí no.

Bella se irguió en la cama, mientras los cobertores de pluma de ganso en los que la habían envuelto se amontonaban alrededor de su cintura. Sus senos quedaron a la vista en el helado cuarto, sus pezones color rosa oscuro sobresalían como dagas por el frío. Se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, luego se quedó sin aliento nuevamente al sentir un punzante dolor que le atravesaba el cráneo. Gritó mientras caía de espaldas sobre la cama; el latido de su cabeza era demasiado insoportable como para ponerse a pensar en lo que implicaba el hecho que sus senos desnudos estuvieran en exhibición.

"Deja de sacudirte", gruñó una voz masculina en un tono bajo. Sintió que la cama se hundía levemente y supo que él se había sentado a su lado. "El airbag te pegó fuerte en la cabeza. Debe haber causado que algo en la camioneta te haga un corte en allí, además. Sacudirla de esa manera no ayuda mucho".

Bella no podría haber abierto los ojos, aun si su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Toda su cara estaba arrugada en una máscara congelada de dolor, el interminable golpeteo en su cabeza era como una migraña amplificada mil veces. "Du-duele", jadeó, agarrándose la cabeza. "A-ayúdeme… duele".

"Shh, bueno, cálmate. Te estás sobreexcitando", dijo suavemente, con un notorio y arrastrado acento sureño.

Estaba sobreexcitada por muchas razones. El dolor era sólo una de ellas. La más importante era la pregunta de cuánto más dolor debería soportar, sólo que la próxima vez vendría de mano del gigantesco hombre. Afortunadamente, el dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento era demasiado intenso como para ponerse a pensar en alguna de las atroces posibilidades.

El le agarró la mano y la separó con fuerza de la herida. Edward cullen, pensó ella… ¡Edward cullen! Esto era como despertarse y encontrar a Aníbal Lecter inclinado sobre ti con un cuchillo para cortar carne y una botella de Chianti.

"Si sigues tocándola, tendré que atarte", murmuró, haciendo que su cuerpo se paralice por primera vez. "He atravesado muchas dificultades para que esta herida se cure –cinco días de molestias, de hecho– y no dejaré que arruines los resultados".

Bella se preguntó, histérica, si la estaba curando sólo para poder divertirse volviendo a cortarla en pedacitos, pero, atinadamente, se guardó el comentario. "Lo siento", susurró, agitando los párpados por un instante. Trató de enfocar su cara, pero no pudo. El dolor le había nublado la visión. Todo lo que pudo registrar fueron esos ojos verdes esmeralda y penetrantes clavándole la mirada. "Perdón", masculló, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

"Sólo mantén los ojos cerrados", dijo con voz apagada y cavernosa. "Voy a tratar de conseguirte más sopa después de que descanses un poco".

Sus palabras activaron un recuerdo distante en Bella, ¿una escena retrospectiva de los cinco días que había pasado inconsciente, quizás? Pequeñas impresiones, raídos destellos de consciencia.

Unas fuertes manos que la levantaban. Caldo de carne caliente bajando por su garganta. La sensación de un trozo de tela fresco apretando contra su cabeza seguida del penetrante olor a ungüento. Una respiración cálida susurrando palabras reconfortantes en su oído. Una lengua áspera enrollándose en uno de sus duros pezones.

Bella lloriqueó silenciosamente mientras caía en un pesado e inevitable sueño. Deseaba haber imaginado la última parte, y que Edward cullen no tuviera ningún interés en ella como mujer, o fundamentalmente, como potencial presa. Podría haber jurado que le gustaban las rubias. Pero por otra parte, quizás el período de abstinencia de víctimas de cinco años lo había vuelto menos selectivo. Rogó que ese no fuera el caso.

"Duérmete", murmuró su captor, mientras sus manos caían hacia los cobertores amontonados bajo su ombligo. Las estiró lentamente sobre su cuerpo, mientras los callos de sus dedos le generaban piel de gallina cuando rozaban su piel desnuda. "Y dicho sea de paso, prefiero las castañas".

Bella habría boqueado si hubiera tenido la energía suficiente, pero como no la tenía, tuvo que conformarse con encogerse mentalmente. No tuvo la intención de decir eso sobre sus víctimas anteriores en voz alta, sólo quiso pensarlo.

El último destello de consciencia que recuerda, antes de que la venza un profundo y pacífico sueño, fue la impresión de que la envolvían con cobertores para darle calor…

Y que la yema de un pulgar rozaba ligeramente uno de sus prominentes pezones antes de que los cobertores la cubrieran hasta el cuello.

Cuando Bella se despertó de nuevo, fue con la sensación del caldo caliente cayendo ligeramente por su garganta. Sus párpados se agitaron tentativamente, parpadeando para deshacerse del atontamiento.

Él aún estaba allí, pensó al abrir los ojos. Edward cullen era muy real, y estaba realmente allí.

La mirada de Bella chocó con la de él. El corazón comenzó a golpear en su pecho. Él no dijo nada que diera respuesta a su ansiedad, sólo le mantuvo la mirada por un momento antes de volver a mirar su boca y seguir alimentándola.

Así pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos. Sin palabras. Sin sustos. Nada alarmante. Sólo el captor alimentando a su prisionera con líquido como si fuera un pichón indefenso, y la prisionera estudiando cuidadosamente los sombríos rasgos del hombre que, por razones desconocidas, le había salvado la vida.

Era difícil de creer. Era difícil de entender que un hombre para el que matar y torturar era su razón de ser en la vida le demostrara una amabilidad y una gentileza tan grandes. Al menos, por ahora.

Su mirada esmeralda se paseaba nerviosamente por su cara, por la cicatriz que desfiguraba su cara; luego, hacia abajo, hasta sus manos y brazos cubiertos de venas. Era un hombre fuerte, muy fuerte y muy musculoso, pensó mientras observaba el tatuaje de la serpiente que rodeaba su brazo. Por otra parte, debía ser inteligente como para que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin que lo recapturen las autoridades. Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que estuvo encadenado hasta que ella se despertó la última vez… no importa cuánto tiempo atrás haya sido.

Edward cullen se las había arreglado para escapar de su custodia, cubrir el difícil tramo entre Stark, Florida, cerca de la frontera con Georgia, hasta Virginia del Oeste, llevar el cuerpo de Bella hasta donde fuera que estaban escondidos ahora, alimentarla y curar sus heridas; todo eso estando encadenado. Eso requería más paciencia sobrehumana, perseverancia, astucia, y fortaleza de lo que estaba preparada para reconocerle.

Bella mantuvo la boca abierta, el cálido líquido se sentía bien bajando por su dolorida garganta, mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada hasta su cara. Recordó haber leído una novela policial basada en hechos reales algunos años atrás, que describía el aspecto ordinario que tenía el criminal sexual promedio. Tendía a ser muy poco distinguible, incluso a veces guapo; no tenía para nada esa apariencia monstruosa que uno esperaría.

Eso era cierto en el caso de Ted Bundy. Ted Bundy era espectacularmente guapo, con unos ojos conmovedores y una sonrisa extravagante. Edward cullen llamaba aún más la atención, de una forma más rústica y masculina. Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde exactamente salió todo mal. ¿Habría sido su captor un sádico desde la niñez? ¿Habría nacido malvado, o se habría vuelto así?

También se encontró preguntándose qué edad tendría, incapaz de recordar ese detalle en particular. Podría haber jurado que los noticieros dijeron que tenía cuarenta, pero se veía como de treinta y cinco. Por otra parte, la mirada de sus ojos denotaban madurez.

No es que realmente importara. Con treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, Edward cullen seguía teniendo el control de la situación. Y de ella. Por ahora.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", le preguntó con voz cavernosa, mientras su mirada buscaba la de ella.

Ella tragó. "Mejor", respondió en voz baja. Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente. "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuántos días han pasado?".

Él se puso de pie, y los resortes de la cama crujieron ante la pérdida de peso. "Una semana", le informó él mientras caminaba con largos pasos hasta el otro lado de la cabaña, en dirección a la cocina. Los músculos de su espalda se abultaban contra el overol un poco ajustado que llevaba puesto. "La primera vez que te despertaste, habían pasado cinco días. Dormiste dos más":

Una semana.

Bella se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, y los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron. Seguramente, su madre habría notificado su desaparición hace seis días, pero todavía no la habían rescatado. Quizás nunca la rescatarían. Si la policía fuese inteligente, la buscaría en la zona donde pusieron el desvío de la autopista. Pero, por otra parte, ella había conducido durante una hora aproximadamente, alejándose de esa ruta temporaria antes de chocar contra el roble. Y sólo Dios sabe dónde se encontraba ahora. Su captor no había respondido esa pregunta aún. De alguna manera, admitió nerviosamente, dudaba de que alguna vez lo hiciera.

"Me preguntaba…".

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró por sobre su hombro. Su cara era aún tan sombría e impasible como siempre. Al comprender esto, el corazón le latió más rápido por la ansiedad.

La boca de Bella se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero no le salía nada. Hacía lo posible por calmarse, pero no estaba saliendo bien. "Yo… yo… ".

"¿Sí?".

Él parecía estar un poco impaciente ahora. O enojado. Dios santo, lo último que quería era hacerlo enojar. Mientras reprimía firmemente su miedo más primitivo, hizo su pregunta sin pensar, antes de que la valentía la abandonara como para preguntar una vez más. "¿Ha decidido qué hacer conmigo?".

Su captor se detuvo donde estaba parado, frente al diminuto fregadero. La miró fijamente por un largo rato, rastrillándola toda, antes de pasar a mirar la pequeña ventana frente a él. "Sí", dijo suavemente con su acento arrastrado, "ya lo he decidido".

Ay, maldición, pensó ella, mientras la respiración se le volvía dificultosa. Casi deseó no haber preguntado. Eso era todo. El momento en el que se resumían sus últimos siete días de recuperación. Su decisión final. "¿Me dirá de qué se trata?", preguntó ella.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron lentamente cuando Edward cullen comenzó a quitarse el overol. La adrenalina comenzó a bombear como de una represa rota, empeorando con cada pulgada de piel desnuda y duro músculo que se le revelaba. Primero su espalda, una espalda ancha y bien contorneada, con un tatuaje de marcas tribales celtas. Luego sus brazos, brazos fuertes y cubiertos de venas que parecían tener el poder de matarla sin siquiera esforzarse. Luego sus calzoncillos, de algodón y, sin duda alguna, provistos por la cárcel.

Su frente comenzó a transpirar al ver a su captor salir de su overol hasta quedarse solamente en esos calzoncillos blancos. Sus piernas eran tan poderosas como todo lo demás en él, notó histéricamente.

"He decidido quedarme contigo", murmuró, aún dándole la espalda. Hizo una pausa llena de suspenso, luego se dio vuelta lentamente. "Por ahora".

Con la respiración entrecortada, ella se sentó rápidamente, sin importarle que sus senos estuvieran desnudos. Comprendió que iba a violarla, y sus ojos se agrandaron con terror. Violarla y luego matarla cuando se aburriera de ella.

"Quiero vivir", dijo en voz baja, con el pecho subiendo y bajando dramáticamente, y los pezones ahora duros por demasiada adrenalina, y no por el frío.

Las cejas del hombre se levantaron. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo que fuera que estaba por decir, se le olvidó al descubrir sus senos. Los párpados se le cayeron, el pene comenzó a hincharse contra los calzoncillos.

Bella le siguió la corriente. Estaba histérica. Casi fuera de sí del miedo y la emoción. Era fácil imaginar cuán heroicamente se comportaría uno si la situación no le estuviera sucediendo, una cuestión completamente distinta que si le estaba sucediendo en verdad. "Yo… yo haré lo que usted diga", imploró. "Por favor, yo…yo sé que puedo satisfacerlo", dijo temblorosa.

Se forzó a sí misma y le sonrió nerviosamente, lanzó los cobertores que la cubrían, y abrió bien las piernas para él mientras giraba su cuerpo para enfrentarlo. Su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que sintió que estaba lista para desmayarse otra vez más. La reconfortó darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo muy duro al mirarle la expuesta vulva.

Lo que le daba más esperanzas era que él prefería a sus presas vivas. Necesitaba ganar tiempo. De alguna manera, podría escapar antes de que la matara, se prometió a sí misma fervientemente.

"Ya ve", dijo nerviosamente y en voz baja. "No… no voy a resistirme".

Él le frunció el ceño. Apretó la quijada. "Mire, señora…".

"¡Ay, por favor!". Bella gritó mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. Al hacerlo, se mareó y le dio un poco de nauseas, pero se recuperó rápidamente. No tenía idea de qué había hecho mal, pero admitió que la mente de un inadaptado social no era precisamente normal. Necesitaba hacerle ver las cosas desde su punto de vista, pensó histérica.

Sin saber qué más hacer, cayó de rodillas ante él, le bajó frenéticamente los calzoncillos, y envolvió su largo y grueso pene con las manos. "Puedo aprender a complacerlo", dijo en voz baja. "Si me diera una oportunidad…". Dejo de parlotear lo suficiente para pasarle la lengua por la cabeza de la verga. Él emitió un pequeño gruñido, mientras se le anudaban los músculos del estómago. Un buen signo, se aseguró a sí misma frenéticamente. "Puedo intentar mantenerlo muy satisfecho", reiteró temblorosa.

"Escucha", gruñó su captor. "Yo voy a decidir…".

Ella se llevó sus apretadas pelotas a la boca, con la esperanza de que escucharlo contener la respiración significara algo bueno. Se las chupó como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era realmente así, mientras sus manos masturbaban su enorme cañón, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Mierda", masculló él con voz ronca.

Ella notó que su respiración se volvía dificultosa. A él le gustaba cómo le chupaba las bolas y lo masturbaba. Una oleada de esperanza la invadió al soltar sus bolas y llevarse su verga a la boca sin dudar un instante. Inmediatamente, lo mamó hasta que le llegó a la garganta, chupando hasta meterla entera y sacarla una vez más, una y otra vez.

Él comenzó a gemir. Enredó los dedos entre su cabello. La esperanza crecía a pasos agigantados.

"Más rápido", dijo con voz profunda.

Bella chupó más rápido. Chupaba como si no hubiera un mañana, sólo pensaba en complacerlo. Subía y bajaba la cabeza frenéticamente mientras lo mamaba repetidamente hasta el fondo. Los dedos del hombre se aferraron de su cabello largo y oscuro mientras gemía y gruñía.

Cuando la quijada comenzó a dolerle, simplemente, lo ignoró. Lo llevó más profundo en su garganta en cambio, chupando su verga más rápido y con más intensidad. Tenía que olvidarse del dolor. Tenía que probarle que sus deseos estaban primero para ella. Era la única manera de ganar su confianza, razonó. Era la única manera de ganar tiempo.

"Justo así", dijo su captor entre dientes. Acarició ambos lados de su cara con sus dedos callosos, y lanzó sus caderas hacia ella, como cogiendo su boca. Gimió largo y fuerte mientras bombeaba en su cara. "La puta –ay mierda– me acabo".

La repentina contracción de todo su cuerpo subrayó sus palabras. Se aferró a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella mientras su verga embestía y salía de sus labios succionadores. Se acabó con un fuerte gruñido; su cuerpo se estremecía mientras le eyaculaba su leche tibia en la boca.

Bella se la bebió toda, cuidadosa de no dejar ni una gotita salada. No tenía idea si rechazar su leche lo enojaría, por lo tanto, la idea de no tragársela ni se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Aun cuando ya había vaciado todo su semen y su dificultosa respiración se comenzaba a estabilizar, ella no dejaba de chupar del pequeño orificio en la cabeza de su verga. Esperó hasta que le empujó suavemente la cara alejándola de él para detenerse, luego observó con sus grandes ojos chocolate que él la ponía de pie para mirarla a la cara.

"Necesito dormir", dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Su cara sombría y seria se puso más dura que lo normal. "No he dormido durante días", dijo con voz rasposa.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo responder. "Vaya a dormir, entonces", susurró nerviosamente. Aclaró su garganta. "No intentaré escapar".

Edward le clavó los ojos por un largo rato, mientras se le normalizaba la respiración. "Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero no puedo confiar…".

"Ah, por favor, no lo haga", dijo Bella en voz baja. Se dio cuenta con horror y con histeria que nada bueno podía venir después de una oración semejante. "Yo… ¡ay, por Dios, le prometo que no intentaré huir! ¡Se lo prometo!".

"Sé que no lo harás", respondió él con tono firme mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la cama. "Porque me aseguraré de que no lo hagas".

A Bella le empezó a subir la bilis lentamente por la garganta. Quería llorar, pero, perversamente, no le querían salir las lágrimas. "Por favor, no, señor… Señor Cullen. Yo… ¡ay, por favor!".

Él no respondió.

Para cuando llegó hasta la cama, a ella le castañeteaban los dientes y su cuerpo se sacudía. Miró al vacío sin pestañear, mientras la mente se separaba del cuerpo. Él dijo unas palabras que ella no escuchó. Bella no sentía nada. Estaba pérdida en esta escena surrealista, sin poder creer que le estaba pasando a ella.

"¡Dije que me mires!". Edward dijo bruscamente, sacudiéndola del brazo. "¿Me escuchas? Dije que así estás bien".

Bella parpadeó. Las palabras "así estás bien" la trajeron de vuelta de alguna manera a la tierra, y a la cordura… al menos por un momento.

"Así estás bien", murmuró, con un tono un poco más amable. Sus intensos ojos esmeralda rastrillaron su cara descolorida. "Sólo te puse esto en el cuello, es todo. Así no puedes escaparte". Levantó una cadena, mostrándole lo que le había hecho mientras su mente estaba en un lugar muy, muy lejano.

Bella parpadeó otra vez, comenzando a reconocer. Era una cadena, tal como él lo dijo, pensó, algo aliviada. Una cadena sujeta a…

Su manó se elevó, tocando su cuello. Arrugó el ceño.

Un collar de perro. Dios Santo, estaba desnuda y con un collar de perro. Una semana atrás, que le hicieran algo así la habría hecho berrear como un bebé. Hoy hizo que deje caer los hombros con alivio.

"Gracias, Sr. cullen", dijo en voz baja, agachando la cabeza. Él no era el único cansado. Estas emociones extremas a las que estuvo expuesta constantemente fueron agotadoras.

"Mi nombre es Edward", murmuró "Y sé que el tuyo es Isabela porque revisé tu bolso".

Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza. Lo observó desplomarse en la cama y desparramarse.

"Ven a dormir a mi lado", le instruyó su captor sin abrir los ojos". "El collar va a prevenir que te vayas, pero aún quiero que descanses".

Bella obedeció inmediatamente, a fin de no darle motivos para que se enoje con ella. Mientras trepaba bajo los cobertores al lado de Edward cullen, el trasero desnudo apretando su igualmente descubierto pero fláccido pene, la mujer se encontró preguntándose por qué se preocuparía por su salud. Finalmente, decidió no cuestionar lo que supuestamente era su buena suerte.

Mientras estuviera viva, habría esperanza

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Jajá no es cierto que les parece hasta ahorita?


	4. Chapter 4

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes no me pertenecen

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

Bella observó cómo Edward se devoraba lo que quedaba del guiso de carne antes de pararse para calentar otra lata. Ella se sentía pasmada desde su encuentro sexual anterior, con los pensamientos y las emociones revueltas.

Su primer orgasmo. Finalmente supo cómo se sentía. Era bastante vergonzoso tener treinta y cuatro años y admitir que nunca habías experimentado el clímax. Había sido criada tan endemoniadamente protegida mientras crecía, que la masturbación nunca formó parte de su repertorio sexual. Ella había decidido que eso cambiaría, junto con todo lo demás, al llegar a Charleston. Debió haber tenido su primer orgasmo allí… no aquí.

Su primer clímax, pensó. Esta debió haber sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, pero en cambio se sintió confundida y avergonzada. Nunca tuvo un orgasmo con su marido. Pero sí, en cambio, con un asesino y violador serial. No sería fácil vivir con eso.

En consecuencia, Bella se debatía entre el enojo y el descreimiento. Enojo porque su primer orgasmo haya tenido lugar en circunstancias horribles. Descreimiento de que haya ocurrido. Jacob le había dicho que era frígida. Aparentemente, no lo era. Aun así, hubiera preferido descubrir ese dato sobre sí misma en particular en otras circunstancias que en las que se encontraba en este momento.

Con los orificios nasales agrandados, Bella llevó la olla con guiso de carne hasta la mesa de la cocina donde estaba sentado Edward. Le sirvió una porción abundante, rehusando establecer contacto visual mientras lo hacía.

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron lentamente. "Gracias", murmuró.

"Por nada", respondió claramente mientras volvía a llevar la olla hasta la hornalla y la apoyaba con un fuerte ruido.

Su captor estuvo callado por un largo rato, aunque ella podía sentir sus ojos penetrando su espalda. "¿Quieres decirme qué sucede?", le preguntó con su acento arrastrado.

Su espalda se endureció allí donde estaba, frente a la cocina. "Como si realmente te importara", replicó. Bella supuso que hablarle de esa manera no era lo más inteligente que había hecho, pero estaba demasiado molesta para preocuparse. Más tarde, quizás cuando la estuviera estrangulando, lo lamentaría. Por ahora se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Él gruñó. "Dime qué sucede, Bella. No juegues conmigo".

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo, su largo y oscuro cabello le caía en cascada sobre el hombro. Estaba cansada de tener miedo. Estaba harta de ser una víctima. Toda su vida –absolutamente, toda– si no era un hombre que la lastimaba, era otro. "¿Por qué me hiciste eso?", se desahogó. "¿Por qué?".

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron casi imperceptiblemente. No simuló no saber de qué estaba hablando. "Lo siento", murmuró. "Tú merecías que eso te suceda por primera vez con cualquier otro hombre, no conmigo". Suspiró, desviando la mirada. "Lo siento. Sea por lo que sea".

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida. Esperaba que se enojara, no que se disculpara. Francamente, no sabía qué pensar de la situación. Y a pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta, esas palabras tenían mucho valor. "Gracias", susurró ella, confundida. Se dio vuelta lentamente, sin parpadear, para mirar hacia la hornalla.

No estaba segura de querer seguir con la conversación, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si este no sería el momento ideal para hacer las preguntas que necesitaba que le responda. Ahora, que él parecía estar de suficiente buen humor. Por su mente pasaban un millón de ideas compitiendo por su atención. La más prominente, sin embargo, era si él planeaba dejarla ir de la cabaña, alguna vez. Quería preguntar, pero tenía miedo. Extraño como era, no estaba tan asustada de que Edward la lastimara por hacer la pregunta en principio como lo estaba de la respuesta.

¿Y si decía que no podría salir nunca? ¿Entonces qué?

"Dije que hablaríamos más tarde", protestó Edward. "Ya es más tarde. Hablemos".

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró para estabilizarse. "¿De qué quieres hablar?", preguntó ella, dándole la espalda todavía.

"De ti", dijo simplemente. "Sé que te estarás preguntando cuánto planeo quedarme contigo".

Aparentemente era psíquico, pensó ella con tristeza, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Sí, quería saberlo. Pero si la respuesta era una que no quería escuchar…

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, con ojos salvajes. "Por favor", susurró. "Creo que aún no estoy lista para hablar de esto".

"Bella…".

"Se suponía que iba a empezar una nueva vida", interrumpió ella. Le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa. "Estaba conduciendo hacia mi nueva vida cuando choqué con ese árbol. Ahora mi vida consiste en ser una prisionera desnuda que tiene puesto un collar de perro y una cadena". Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. "No creo que pueda soportar escuchar nada más ya".

Los ojos de él se achicaron. "Esta nueva vida. ¿Involucraba a algún hombre?".

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo demás? "¿Un hombre?", preguntó perpleja, sin saber por qué la respuesta le parecía tan importante. "No". Meneó lentamente la cabeza. "Compré mi primera casa. En Charleston. Quería reconstruir mi vida en algún otro lugar después del divorcio".

Eso pareció apaciguarlo. "Ya veo", dijo con voz cavernosa.

Silencio.

"Yo no maté a esas muchachas, Bella", dijo Edward suavemente, tomándola por sorpresa. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. "Ni tampoco las violé. Sé que no me creerás, y por eso nunca me molesté en decírtelo, pero ahora te lo digo igual":

Había tanto silencio que se podría haber escuchado el ruido de un alfiler al caer. Estaba tan aturdida que todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse parada y boquiabierta.

No sabía qué pensar de la confesión de Edward. Quería creerle – ¡por Dios, cómo quería creerle!– porque le daba esperanzas donde había tan poca.

Esperanzas de que lo que dijera fuera cierto, que nunca la lastimaría. Esperanzas de que pudiera salir viva de allí algún día.

Su mirada rastrilló sus rasgos sombríos y masculinos. Aun sentado, sin hacer ningún movimiento para tocarla, Edward Cullen se veía como un dios gigante y vengador. Los músculos de sus brazos se abultaban sin hacer más que moverlos. Era alto y enorme y sólido y… bueno, estaba segura de que tenía la fuerza para quitar otra vida. Pero la verdadera pregunta era si lo haría.

"Todos los hombres sentados detrás de las rejas son inocentes según ellos mismos", murmuró Edward mientras se pasaba una mano distraídamente por su cabello rapado. "Diablos, eso ya lo sé. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que sabía que nadie me creería jamás. Ni mi propio maldito abogado me creía. Entonces tuve que hacerme cargo del tema por mí mismo". Su voz se apagó hasta ser un murmullo; su expresión era distante. "No pasaré el resto de mi vida natural detrás de las rejas por cosas que nunca hice, Bella. Nunca dije que fuera un santo". Sacudió un poco la cabeza. "¿Pero matar a una mujer? ¿Imponerme físicamente a otra persona? No. Eso no lo puedo hacer".

El corazón de ella golpeaba tan dramáticamente que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. No sabía qué creer. Se sentía tironeada. Él le había salvado la vida, sí, pero también la estaba reteniendo contra su voluntad. Una buena acción no hacía a un hombre inocente. Y sin embargo…

¿Qué sucedió?", Bella se escuchó preguntar suavemente. "Si tú no lo hiciste, ¿entonces quién fue?".

Edward frunció el ceño. Su penetrante mirada verde encontró la de ella. "No lo sé. Más quisiera yo saberlo. Todo lo que sé es que yo no fui".

Ella no dijo nada más. No sabía qué decir. Siguió un silencio que pareció interminable, hasta que él habló de nuevo.

Edward suspiró, poniéndose de pie y empujándose para alejarse de la mesa. "Tengo un fetiche con la esclavitud", admitió cortante. "Fetiche es una palabra desagradable que en realidad no significa otra cosa que algo que excita a una persona. Lo que a mí me excita es dominar sexualmente a la mujer con la que estoy. No, es más que excitarme con eso… me encanta, lo ansío".

Ella desvió nerviosamente la mirada.

"Desde el día en que le robé una revista porno a mi viejo y vi imágenes de mujeres atadas o de rodillas sometiéndose a un hombre, supe que eso era lo que quería. No puedo explicarlo mejor de lo que puedo explicar por qué me atraen las castañas. Es así, no sé si me entiendes".

Bella volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba parado. Sus ojos esmeraldas rastrillaron distraídamente su poderoso cuerpo desnudo antes de buscar su cara.

Edward se desplomó ruidosamente en la silla de la cocina. "Entonces, cuando crecí y desarrollé relaciones con mujeres, busqué eso. No era discreto sobre el tema tampoco. Si a una mujer con la que salía no le gustaba eso, no durábamos mucho. A mí también me gusta tener sexo regular, pero hacerlo así todos los días no me resulta tan gratificante".

Bella arrugó la frente. No entendía exactamente qué tenía que ver esto con el tema que estaban tratando. Sus próximas palabras, sin embargo, aclararon un poco más el panorama.

"Todos los detectives de delitos sexuales que existen saben que la mayoría de los predadores sexuales se sienten atraídos por la esclavitud. Generalmente cuando arrestan a estos sujetos, la policía confisca muchas revistas de esclavitud y porno de esclavitud de la casa del delincuente." Él frunció el ceño. "Practicaba la esclavitud. No lo ocultaba. Me parecía al identikit que hizo el dibujante de la policía. No tenía una coartada para dos de las violaciones". Suspiró. "La policía sumó dos más dos pero le dio cinco".

Bella respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, con un caos en la cabeza. Entendía por qué la policía hizo una correlación como esa. También entendía por qué podía estar equivocada. Como el helado y los robos domiciliarios.

Estadísticamente, uno podría aducir que los dos tienen una correlación directa porque los robos domiciliarios aumentan los días que las ventas de helados suben. Están relacionadas, sí, pero uno no es la causa del otro. Hay una tercera variable que entra en juego y explica a ambas: el calor. Los robos suben en tanto el clima los permite, igual que las ventas de helado.

Usando esa lógica, las fantasías esclavistas y los crímenes sexuales estaban relacionados, pero no se podría aducir que alguien que practica el esclavismo también cometería un delito sexual, como tampoco se podría decir que todos los ladrones se detienen para tomar helado después de robar un televisor.

Aun así, por mucho que ella quisiera que fuera diferente, esto no hacía inocente a Edward Cullen.

"¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que no hubo más asesinatos relacionados desde que te encarcelaron?", susurró Bella.

Edward meneó lentamente la cabeza. "No lo puedo hacer", murmuró, su mirada tropezando con la de ella. "Y por eso no tenía posibilidades de que me dejen libre". Él frunció el ceño. "Quizás hubo más asesinatos y todavía no encontraron ningún cuerpo. A lo mejor, el sujeto se fue cuando me arrestaron, dándose cuenta de que mejor se iba del estado antes de que la policía se diera cuenta de que yo no fui. No lo sé, Bella. La verdad que no lo sé".

Silencio.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, empujándose en dirección contraria a la mesa. "Sé que no me crees", murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño dormitorio a unos pies de distancia. "Y no tienes que hacerlo, porque no importa".

A ella le parecía que sí importaba, pero no dijo nada. Su mirada lo siguió hasta la cómoda vacía donde no había nada guardado más que el uniforme de prisión y lo que quedaba de la ropa que él le cortó para revisar si estaba herida cuando estuvo inconsciente. Lo miró ponerse el overol; los músculos de su espalda se abultaban al inclinarse.

"Sé que la gran pregunta para ti es cuándo diablos podrás irte de aquí. Tengo que analizarlo todavía", dijo mientras se ponía el descolorido overol azul. "Tú no sabes exactamente dónde estamos, pero tienes bastante idea. Si te dejo ir, me arriesgo a volver a la cárcel, que es un riesgo que no quiero correr".

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "¿Y si te dijera que no te delataré?", preguntó ella. Abrió los ojos y lo vio levantar el hacha que usaría para cortar más leños para la estufa. "¿Si te prometiera que no diré una palabra?".

Edward se detuvo frente a ella, con la enorme hacha apoyada sobre su hombro. "Diría que sabes qué se siente ser yo".

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No entiendo…".

Su mirada encontró a la de ella y la mantuvo. "No importa lo que hagas", dijo suavemente, "y no importa lo que digas, nunca creerán en tus palabras".

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo abrir la puerta de la cabaña y caminar hacia la fría noche invernal.

.

.

.

Que les pareció espero que les haya gustado este cap. es más que de revelaciones

Nos vemos en la próxima niñas :D


	5. Chapter 5

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes no me pertenecen

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

Bella observó cómo Edward se devoraba lo que quedaba del guiso de carne antes de pararse para calentar otra lata. Ella se sentía pasmada desde su encuentro sexual anterior, con los pensamientos y las emociones revueltas.

Su primer orgasmo. Finalmente supo cómo se sentía. Era bastante vergonzoso tener treinta y cuatro años y admitir que nunca habías experimentado el clímax. Había sido criada tan endemoniadamente protegida mientras crecía, que la masturbación nunca formó parte de su repertorio sexual. Ella había decidido que eso cambiaría, junto con todo lo demás, al llegar a Charleston. Debió haber tenido su primer orgasmo allí… no aquí.

Su primer clímax, pensó. Esta debió haber sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, pero en cambio se sintió confundida y avergonzada. Nunca tuvo un orgasmo con su marido. Pero sí, en cambio, con un asesino y violador serial. No sería fácil vivir con eso.

En consecuencia, Bella se debatía entre el enojo y el descreimiento. Enojo porque su primer orgasmo haya tenido lugar en circunstancias horribles. Descreimiento de que haya ocurrido. Jacob le había dicho que era frígida. Aparentemente, no lo era. Aun así, hubiera preferido descubrir ese dato sobre sí misma en particular en otras circunstancias que en las que se encontraba en este momento.

Con los orificios nasales agrandados, Bella llevó la olla con guiso de carne hasta la mesa de la cocina donde estaba sentado Edward. Le sirvió una porción abundante, rehusando establecer contacto visual mientras lo hacía.

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron lentamente. "Gracias", murmuró.

"Por nada", respondió claramente mientras volvía a llevar la olla hasta la hornalla y la apoyaba con un fuerte ruido.

Su captor estuvo callado por un largo rato, aunque ella podía sentir sus ojos penetrando su espalda. "¿Quieres decirme qué sucede?", le preguntó con su acento arrastrado.

Su espalda se endureció allí donde estaba, frente a la cocina. "Como si realmente te importara", replicó. Bella supuso que hablarle de esa manera no era lo más inteligente que había hecho, pero estaba demasiado molesta para preocuparse. Más tarde, quizás cuando la estuviera estrangulando, lo lamentaría. Por ahora se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Él gruñó. "Dime qué sucede, Bella. No juegues conmigo".

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo, su largo y oscuro cabello le caía en cascada sobre el hombro. Estaba cansada de tener miedo. Estaba harta de ser una víctima. Toda su vida –absolutamente, toda– si no era un hombre que la lastimaba, era otro. "¿Por qué me hiciste eso?", se desahogó. "¿Por qué?".

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron casi imperceptiblemente. No simuló no saber de qué estaba hablando. "Lo siento", murmuró. "Tú merecías que eso te suceda por primera vez con cualquier otro hombre, no conmigo". Suspiró, desviando la mirada. "Lo siento. Sea por lo que sea".

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida. Esperaba que se enojara, no que se disculpara. Francamente, no sabía qué pensar de la situación. Y a pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta, esas palabras tenían mucho valor. "Gracias", susurró ella, confundida. Se dio vuelta lentamente, sin parpadear, para mirar hacia la hornalla.

No estaba segura de querer seguir con la conversación, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si este no sería el momento ideal para hacer las preguntas que necesitaba que le responda. Ahora, que él parecía estar de suficiente buen humor. Por su mente pasaban un millón de ideas compitiendo por su atención. La más prominente, sin embargo, era si él planeaba dejarla ir de la cabaña, alguna vez. Quería preguntar, pero tenía miedo. Extraño como era, no estaba tan asustada de que Edward la lastimara por hacer la pregunta en principio como lo estaba de la respuesta.

¿Y si decía que no podría salir nunca? ¿Entonces qué?

"Dije que hablaríamos más tarde", protestó Edward. "Ya es más tarde. Hablemos".

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró para estabilizarse. "¿De qué quieres hablar?", preguntó ella, dándole la espalda todavía.

"De ti", dijo simplemente. "Sé que te estarás preguntando cuánto planeo quedarme contigo".

Aparentemente era psíquico, pensó ella con tristeza, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Sí, quería saberlo. Pero si la respuesta era una que no quería escuchar…

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, con ojos salvajes. "Por favor", susurró. "Creo que aún no estoy lista para hablar de esto".

"Bella…".

"Se suponía que iba a empezar una nueva vida", interrumpió ella. Le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa. "Estaba conduciendo hacia mi nueva vida cuando choqué con ese árbol. Ahora mi vida consiste en ser una prisionera desnuda que tiene puesto un collar de perro y una cadena". Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. "No creo que pueda soportar escuchar nada más ya".

Los ojos de él se achicaron. "Esta nueva vida. ¿Involucraba a algún hombre?".

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo demás? "¿Un hombre?", preguntó perpleja, sin saber por qué la respuesta le parecía tan importante. "No". Meneó lentamente la cabeza. "Compré mi primera casa. En Charleston. Quería reconstruir mi vida en algún otro lugar después del divorcio".

Eso pareció apaciguarlo. "Ya veo", dijo con voz cavernosa.

Silencio.

"Yo no maté a esas muchachas, Bella", dijo Edward suavemente, tomándola por sorpresa. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. "Ni tampoco las violé. Sé que no me creerás, y por eso nunca me molesté en decírtelo, pero ahora te lo digo igual":

Había tanto silencio que se podría haber escuchado el ruido de un alfiler al caer. Estaba tan aturdida que todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse parada y boquiabierta.

No sabía qué pensar de la confesión de Edward. Quería creerle – ¡por Dios, cómo quería creerle!– porque le daba esperanzas donde había tan poca.

Esperanzas de que lo que dijera fuera cierto, que nunca la lastimaría. Esperanzas de que pudiera salir viva de allí algún día.

Su mirada rastrilló sus rasgos sombríos y masculinos. Aun sentado, sin hacer ningún movimiento para tocarla, Edward Cullen se veía como un dios gigante y vengador. Los músculos de sus brazos se abultaban sin hacer más que moverlos. Era alto y enorme y sólido y… bueno, estaba segura de que tenía la fuerza para quitar otra vida. Pero la verdadera pregunta era si lo haría.

"Todos los hombres sentados detrás de las rejas son inocentes según ellos mismos", murmuró Edward mientras se pasaba una mano distraídamente por su cabello rapado. "Diablos, eso ya lo sé. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que sabía que nadie me creería jamás. Ni mi propio maldito abogado me creía. Entonces tuve que hacerme cargo del tema por mí mismo". Su voz se apagó hasta ser un murmullo; su expresión era distante. "No pasaré el resto de mi vida natural detrás de las rejas por cosas que nunca hice, Bella. Nunca dije que fuera un santo". Sacudió un poco la cabeza. "¿Pero matar a una mujer? ¿Imponerme físicamente a otra persona? No. Eso no lo puedo hacer".

El corazón de ella golpeaba tan dramáticamente que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. No sabía qué creer. Se sentía tironeada. Él le había salvado la vida, sí, pero también la estaba reteniendo contra su voluntad. Una buena acción no hacía a un hombre inocente. Y sin embargo…

¿Qué sucedió?", Bella se escuchó preguntar suavemente. "Si tú no lo hiciste, ¿entonces quién fue?".

Edward frunció el ceño. Su penetrante mirada verde encontró la de ella. "No lo sé. Más quisiera yo saberlo. Todo lo que sé es que yo no fui".

Ella no dijo nada más. No sabía qué decir. Siguió un silencio que pareció interminable, hasta que él habló de nuevo.

Edward suspiró, poniéndose de pie y empujándose para alejarse de la mesa. "Tengo un fetiche con la esclavitud", admitió cortante. "Fetiche es una palabra desagradable que en realidad no significa otra cosa que algo que excita a una persona. Lo que a mí me excita es dominar sexualmente a la mujer con la que estoy. No, es más que excitarme con eso… me encanta, lo ansío".

Ella desvió nerviosamente la mirada.

"Desde el día en que le robé una revista porno a mi viejo y vi imágenes de mujeres atadas o de rodillas sometiéndose a un hombre, supe que eso era lo que quería. No puedo explicarlo mejor de lo que puedo explicar por qué me atraen las castañas. Es así, no sé si me entiendes".

Bella volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba parado. Sus ojos esmeraldas rastrillaron distraídamente su poderoso cuerpo desnudo antes de buscar su cara.

Edward se desplomó ruidosamente en la silla de la cocina. "Entonces, cuando crecí y desarrollé relaciones con mujeres, busqué eso. No era discreto sobre el tema tampoco. Si a una mujer con la que salía no le gustaba eso, no durábamos mucho. A mí también me gusta tener sexo regular, pero hacerlo así todos los días no me resulta tan gratificante".

Bella arrugó la frente. No entendía exactamente qué tenía que ver esto con el tema que estaban tratando. Sus próximas palabras, sin embargo, aclararon un poco más el panorama.

"Todos los detectives de delitos sexuales que existen saben que la mayoría de los predadores sexuales se sienten atraídos por la esclavitud. Generalmente cuando arrestan a estos sujetos, la policía confisca muchas revistas de esclavitud y porno de esclavitud de la casa del delincuente." Él frunció el ceño. "Practicaba la esclavitud. No lo ocultaba. Me parecía al identikit que hizo el dibujante de la policía. No tenía una coartada para dos de las violaciones". Suspiró. "La policía sumó dos más dos pero le dio cinco".

Bella respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, con un caos en la cabeza. Entendía por qué la policía hizo una correlación como esa. También entendía por qué podía estar equivocada. Como el helado y los robos domiciliarios.

Estadísticamente, uno podría aducir que los dos tienen una correlación directa porque los robos domiciliarios aumentan los días que las ventas de helados suben. Están relacionadas, sí, pero uno no es la causa del otro. Hay una tercera variable que entra en juego y explica a ambas: el calor. Los robos suben en tanto el clima los permite, igual que las ventas de helado.

Usando esa lógica, las fantasías esclavistas y los crímenes sexuales estaban relacionados, pero no se podría aducir que alguien que practica el esclavismo también cometería un delito sexual, como tampoco se podría decir que todos los ladrones se detienen para tomar helado después de robar un televisor.

Aun así, por mucho que ella quisiera que fuera diferente, esto no hacía inocente a Edward Cullen.

"¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que no hubo más asesinatos relacionados desde que te encarcelaron?", susurró Bella.

Edward meneó lentamente la cabeza. "No lo puedo hacer", murmuró, su mirada tropezando con la de ella. "Y por eso no tenía posibilidades de que me dejen libre". Él frunció el ceño. "Quizás hubo más asesinatos y todavía no encontraron ningún cuerpo. A lo mejor, el sujeto se fue cuando me arrestaron, dándose cuenta de que mejor se iba del estado antes de que la policía se diera cuenta de que yo no fui. No lo sé, Bella. La verdad que no lo sé".

Silencio.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, empujándose en dirección contraria a la mesa. "Sé que no me crees", murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño dormitorio a unos pies de distancia. "Y no tienes que hacerlo, porque no importa".

A ella le parecía que sí importaba, pero no dijo nada. Su mirada lo siguió hasta la cómoda vacía donde no había nada guardado más que el uniforme de prisión y lo que quedaba de la ropa que él le cortó para revisar si estaba herida cuando estuvo inconsciente. Lo miró ponerse el overol; los músculos de su espalda se abultaban al inclinarse.

"Sé que la gran pregunta para ti es cuándo diablos podrás irte de aquí. Tengo que analizarlo todavía", dijo mientras se ponía el descolorido overol azul. "Tú no sabes exactamente dónde estamos, pero tienes bastante idea. Si te dejo ir, me arriesgo a volver a la cárcel, que es un riesgo que no quiero correr".

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "¿Y si te dijera que no te delataré?", preguntó ella. Abrió los ojos y lo vio levantar el hacha que usaría para cortar más leños para la estufa. "¿Si te prometiera que no diré una palabra?".

Edward se detuvo frente a ella, con la enorme hacha apoyada sobre su hombro. "Diría que sabes qué se siente ser yo".

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No entiendo…".

Su mirada encontró a la de ella y la mantuvo. "No importa lo que hagas", dijo suavemente, "y no importa lo que digas, nunca creerán en tus palabras".

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo abrir la puerta de la cabaña y caminar hacia la fría noche invernal.

.

.

.

Que les pareció espero que les haya gustado este cap. es más que de revelaciones

Nos vemos en la próxima niñas :D


End file.
